Phone Calls
Game 1: Night 1: Um... Hello? Oh, Hey William!, Welcome to The New Gax's Pizzeria! There's uh... Not Much to Say About This Place, However The Animatronics... They Can Move, It's Unknown Why They Do That. However The Goat One Moves Very Rarely, Anyways... If One Gets Your Office, Close The Door... But... *Sigh* ...You Have Limited Power, However There is a ''Power Recharge Built-In Button on The Storage Closet Camera, Just Press and Hold It to Recharge Power, However It's Quite Slow. Anyways, First Night Will Be Easy, I'll Chat With You Tomorrow, See Ya.'' Night 2: Hey, William! I Told You The First Night Will Be Very Easy...!, Anyways I Want To Talk To You About The Cave... Yeah... There's Not One, But Two Animatronics in There, Rage and Cyrex. Rage is Very Slow, However Cyrex Will Dart Down The Hallway. Anyways I- *The Message Gets a Little Fuzzy* -Hope You Can Get Through This Night. There's Not Much to Talk About Anymore So... *Ahem* ...See You Tomorrow Night 3: Hello...? Uh, Hi William, I Don't- *A Little Bit of Static* -Have a Lot of Time. *The Static Stops*, There's Some Budget Issues in The Pizzeria as a Minor Thing But... One of The Workers Keeps Going Disappearing, As a Matter of Fact, It's The Mechanic. I Never Trust That Mechanic, Carl. He Always Just Stays Alone and Acts Creepy and Odd. *A Little Bit of Static, A Figure in The Background of The Call Says ''Hey, Can You Hurry Up?*, Oh Uh... I Got To Got Help Ezekiel (The CEO), Goodbye'' Night 4: *Heavy Breathing and Panting* Come On, Pick Up...! Oh, Yes! Uh, William! There's Some Major Issues With The Pizzeria, Carl Has Gone Missing, The Animatronics are Malfunctioning- *Static* -Badly. I Need Your Help Please! *Loud Footsteps Followed By a Loud Bang*, OH GOD! *A Large Bang is Heard As The Phone Guy Falls Over, Followed With Loud Bangs Outside*, Just Finish Your Night Please! I'll Chat W- *The Prying of Metal is Heard in The Background* WAIT- *The Call Ends With The Jumpscare Scream* Night 5: *4 Seconds of Static is Heard, Followed By a Ghostly Female Voice, Most Likely Dracca* Why Do You Come Back Here. You are Not Welcome Here. *Rage's Voice is Heard* We Wanted to Bring Joy But All We Got is Suffering... *Circuit-Board's Voice is Heard* All You Want is Money, You Humans are Selfish... *Cyrex's Voice is Heard* We Won't Let That Happen, We Will Find You- *Gax's Voice is Heard* -All We Will Rip You Apart... It's Us. *4 More Seconds of Static is Heard Before The Call Ends* Night 6: *It is Back to The Phone Guy in a Whispering Voice* Hello......? William, I Need You To Get Out of The Pizzeria Now- *Loud Static* -Carl is Dead- *More Static, But Quieter* -The Animatronics Are Not What T- *The Rest of The Phone Call's Audio Gets Fuzzy* -hey Seem. Just Get Out of There... I'll Be Fine... Night 7: *The Voice is Now The CEO, Sounding Very Upset* Hey, This is a Message From The CEO, We Can Not Find Carl or *Loud Static, Blocking Out The Phone Guy's Name* -Anywhere. We Can Only Blame You, We're Going to Sue You at All, However We Got a Ton of Issues With The Animatronics, Their Joints are Locking Up, They Make a Whirring or Creaking Noise When They are On, Blah Blah Blah. *The Sound of Quiet Fire is Heard in The Background* Wait a Minute- *A Shuffling Noise is Heard as The CEO Exits The Room* Oh No- *He Darts Back to The Phone* Uh... Everything is Okay, Just *Ahem* Finish Your Night-* Game 2: Coming Soon!